Foreign World, and Yet Familiar
by KaiaSnowfall
Summary: Jacqueline's never been a believer in the impossible, but more and more, it's starting to look like she's fallen into Batman's universe. At least this place has coffee, because that's all she needs. Realistic take on "person trapped in fictional world". Not a crackfic.. probably. Rated T mostly for safety.
1. Helpful Stranger

_Idea from: Living the Dream in Gotham by Siampie199_ 0

The first thing I noticed was the cold. It seeped through my fingers, my skin, and felt as though it was aiming for my heart. Grit and some liquid was beneath my hands. Sluggishly my eyes opened and I saw red.

 _Blood._

I blinked a few times before trying to stand. My arms obeyed, but my left leg was definitely out of commission. A low groan and few not so nice words later I was leaning against what felt like brick. It finally occurred to me to check my surroundings.

"Mom would be so proud." I murmured. All the times she tried to train me and of course I forget one of the most important things.

 _"_ _Jackie, always,_ _always_ _check your surroundings. You can't fight or flee if you don't know where you're going."_ Her voice whispers to me, and I immediately look around. It's hard to make out anything, my vision is blurry. Now, at least, I know that it's nighttime. Two buildings and a trash can with me in between. Why am I in an alley? What happened and why can't I remember? For a moment, I panic and the fear is so strong I completely miss the shadow skulking towards me. It's not until I feel the cold bite of steel at my throat that I realize I'm not alone.

"Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out in Gotham this late at night. A little change for the advice? How about your wallet in exchange for your life?"

I let a little cry like gasp seep from my lips and my left hand creeps up in the universal sign for please don't shoot. Or, in this case, please don't stab.

"My c-car broke down, I just-" My right hand shoots and up and in one fluid movement I grip the knife wielding hand and turn it away from my neck before dipping under and flipping the situation. Now his arm is twisted with his face pressed against the same wall I was leaning against.

"I got a couple questions, crook." I'm practically wheezing, I haven't practiced that move in far too long. He's spouting off some pretty rude terms for a moment, and I'm guessing that's a product of the pain.

"Where am I? Tell me and maybe I won't break a finger or two."

"Watchu mean where we at? We in the narrows, idiot!" Well, he didn't say idiot but daddy always said to not repeat such things in polite company.

"Obviously you're incredibly intelligent, so you're going to help understand me why I'm here and where exactly-", an extra shove to help him understand the question better. "we are." He looks like he might cry, so I loosen my hold the slightest bit.

"Fine, fine! Agh, we're right off James and 18th, ok? It's right down there."

"James?" I never heard of a James street, at least not in NYC. Although, to be fair I haven't lived there long. But, just to be sure.."What city am I in?"

"Gotham, ahhh, ah that's my ARM you're holdin' lady!"

"Gotham? I'd like to hear you try and say we're in England but I haven't been out long enough for a plane ride. Mind telling me where we really are?"

"I told you! We're in Gotham, Gotham city! I ain't fibbed 'bout that!" I'm so very tempted to ah, _persuade_ him to tell me the truth, but the guy seems to believe it. He's probably on drugs and doesn't even know where he is. I doubted that he was the one to bring me here, anyway. I sigh and release him with a quick kick to the shin and a warning. I keep the knife, it could come in handy. He scurries off and I slowly make my way towards a street light I see towards the left. My leg is marginally better than it was when I woke up but nowhere near where it needs to be to support my weight. As I'm limping, I catch sight of the glare from a window. A dirty blond with a pixie cut and tired hazel eyes grimly stares at me in my reflection.

My situation hits me like a punch to the gut. I'm alone in an unknown place with no phone, no money, no anything! I feel like crying and a few tears escape as I desperately try to plan. Plans, that's what saves me, planning, researching, preparedness. Except I know absolutely nothing about my current predicament, and that's not likely to change until I find someone who's not a thieving pothead. A few calming breaths later and I'm making my way down the street once again.

Time to see about some pros and cons. I can still protect myself reasonably well. I've got some mobility. I'm probably in NYC. I'm not dead. Oh, and I've got pot head's knife. Cons: I'm injured, any real threat comes along and I'm toast. No way to contact anyone. No money to pay for some water and maybe get a disreputable hospital to let me buy some morphine. Again, I sigh. Then I see the library up ahead with the lights still on. Any chance they're open and I can hide somewhere for an uncomfortable night's rest? Apparently it's not as late as I thought it was, because the library closes at 7 and the door is still open. I silently creep in and scout for any librarians that might have noticed my entrance. There's no one around so I make my way to a little room for studying. This library seems to be pretty big, so no one should find me until late morning. The pain is flaring up again, more insistent, demanding rest. I curl up into a ball in the corner and let the world fade away.

 **A/N**

 _Okay, so I've never written a story as long as this one is probably going to be. I've got this vague idea of what it's gonna be about but I'll figure it out as I go. I'm not like Jacqueline, I plan too much and the story gets boring and sounds flat. Anyhoo, Jacqueline here has managed to end up in a certain caped vigilante's universe. (and no, I don't mean Thor, although that would be fun!) She's not gonna take too well to it, either. The story will of course hold true to canon with my own flair thrown in here and there. Then again I could completely go off track... ACK! Too many options! I'm just gonna go now._ _*grabs jet-pack and starts to fly away* *falls to the ground* Dang, I forgot to get some more fuel. Oh right, I'm pretty much broke. I'm gonna, uh, step out._

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Updates will be irregular.


	2. Kansas

WARNING A BIT OF COARSE LANGUAGE—I OWN NUTHIN' BUT OCs

"You're going to have to get up."

Get up? Why on earth would I want to do that? Not when it's oh so comfortable on this freezing floor. I groan and open my eyes. The lady bent over me has her hand on my shoulder and shakes me as I come to. Gray wisps of hair that float like a halo around a dark brown face is my unhappy alarm. Her blue glasses come closer and I realize she's saying something that's getting drowned out by my sleepiness.

"-going to have to get out of here, girl. The library is for people to read, not sleep." The snort that follows doesn't seem to fit with her sweet grandmotherly appearance. I'm wiping the sleep from my eyes and standing, apologies tumbling out of my mouth as I move to leave.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't have a place to sleep. I'll just get out of your hair."

"That's a half of the people in this city!"

"Right, right, I'm just leaving." She's got this sort of gruffness that gives her the air of a grumpy bear and I've never been one to fight when I can just as easily flee. Maybe that's why mom always said I must be more like my dad. Setting useless thoughts and comparisons aside, I take stock of my situation. I've lost most of the limp from last night, but I have only a ten dollar bill and some lint in my pockets. I need to figure out what happened to me. I start down the sidewalk and think back to yesterday.

 _I'd woken up early to start my morning jog. Waking up at please-kill-me-o'clock isn't my favorite thing to do, but I refuse to lose such a good habit. Then, after breakfast and aimless internet browsing, I headed to the diner down the street to start my shift._

 _After a surprisingly good day, I had picked up some treats at Walmart and went home for movie night. Maiko had bought the entire Nolan-verse batman trilogy. She insisted we have a fangirl's night together. Since she's my best friend, this whole thing 'somehow' ended up happening at my flat and we didn't finish until one a.m. In retrospect, allowing Maiko to eat so much sugar was a terrible idea. She was excitable enough without a sugar rush in the middle of the night._

 _"_ _Hey, Jacquie! I pretty sure I can fly, if you just let me up to the roof I'll show youuu! I can glide with my coat… Wait, am I batman? OMG I'm BATMAN, Awesome!" Did I mention the drinks? The little fruity shots she had brought were drunk by one person and it definitely wasn't me._

 _"_ _How about you show me in the morning? Come on, I'll walk you home." Grabbing my backpack, I steadied her. I'm pretty sure I was carrying her, but if she were here she'd insist she only leaned on me twice, at the most! I struggled to unlock her door and hold Maiko but thankfully she chose that moment to try sleeping on the wall._

 _I guided her through her messy living room to her even messier bedroom and helped her lay down in bed. (It was hard to leave, she kept grabbing me and saying "Come back teddykins!") Certain that I had a little blackmail for the next time she tried to throw a mini party at my house, I jogged home._

 _I was just entering the building when I felt the ground shake. It was sudden but intense and I could barely stand. I held onto the door with widened eyes and a fearful mind. Slick rain beat my cheeks and drenched my clothes. The sky had been clear moments ago, but now a thunderstorm made it impossible to see._

 _I began to yell, hoping that someone would hear and come pull me inside. My calls for help were snatched away by the wind. The storm was so strong, I could feel my feet leaving the ground and I stopped holding in my full blown screams. It would lift me only to drop me to the ground, again and again._

 _Thankfully, adrenaline barely kept my hold secure. Gradually, the shockwaves came with less force, with longer breaks in between. The rain slowed to a halt soon after and I was left thinking that perhaps I had lost my mind. But my clothes dripped, a reassurance of my own sanity._

 _Holding onto the door with a strength I never knew I had, I quickly looked about. I was terrified that the quake had managed to destabilize the building and a piece would fall and crush me. I scanned the area and pushed my short hair from my forehead._

 _Just a few feet away, a swirling mass glowed just above the ground. Eerie green and violet light curled around the edges. Was that a.. portal? Honestly, I hadn't known what else to call it. Curiosity encouraged me to explore the phenomenon, but fear had me rooted where I stood. A piece of paper floated past me. I blinked and followed its lazy trail into the light._

 _A bike was so very slowly being drawn towards the light. It fell to the side and the metal screeched along the concrete as the portal swallowed it whole. This thing was acting like a black hole and even I could feel its' pull. I turned to run away, but the force was gaining traction and growing stronger. Every step away took immense force, and before long it had me crawling. I fought against this unnatural force to the point that my hands bled from my desperate attempts to hold onto concrete sidewalk. In the end, all I could do was scream as the light filled my vision._

I'd woken up in that alley with a gash along my cheek and another on the side of my thigh. I stepped to the side of the walkway and put a hand to my head. How could this have happened? My family would be so worried about me once they found out I was missing. Maiko would think I had disappeared. I didn't even have my phone to try and call anyone! The darn thing was is my backpack.

Wait, I'd had my backpack when I was dragged into the.. the portal? How could I have forgotten about a goddamn portal! What if it was still out there? What if it sucked up more people? I'm not made to deal with this! I like things structured, simple, and clear. If that thing was a wormhole, I could have been dropped off anywhere in the universe! Now that I think about it, what were the chances I would land on earth? And in a city at that! Shaking my head, I tried to focus on solving what problems I could.

Hmm. If I had landed out here, shouldn't my bag have survived the journey too? I hadn't seen it anywhere near me when I woke up last night. That settles it. I need to make my way back and at least try to find my pack. After that, I'll find out where I am and try to find a way home. Maybe I could get dad to pay for my ride back to NYC.

With determination and a plan of action I started walking back towards the library. The woman who had woken me earlier wasn't visible from the outside, and yet I rushed past with a blush coloring my cheeks. I've never had to sleep in a library before. There'd been that one night with too much whiskey and stress found me passed out in a bar. The owner had forced me to leave when they closed and I'd been so embarrassed I still haven't told a soul about it. This was different, though. I'm still not sure where I am or how hard it'll be to get home.

…

I didn't know half of the battle back then.

 ** _A/N_**

 _*SLAP* Wha-what? Muse! You're back! I've missed you, you fickle-ahem. Sorry about the wait.I've got a waaay better idea of how this is all going to go. My other story has taught me that I like to stay a few chapters ahead of schedule. Maybe one of these times I'll be smart enough to write the entire thing before posting it._

 _Oh, and I want YOUR input! Remember the librarian? (The one that you introduced in this chapter and they obviously know?) Yeah, that one! I would like suggestions on what to name her. Something traditional but still pretty. Nothing like Mildred *blech* (Aww, but it's such a pretty name.) Eh, to each their own. She's not going to be named Mildred, so help is very much appreciated! (But, but.. Mildred! ;-;)_

 _Anyhoo, criticism is well loved here at the crazy house! (Wait, I thought we were hiding that part.) Darn it, you're right. Welp, too late now. Post it! (What do you mean? This is still in word, we coul-) POST IT! (FINE, sheesh. Why do I have to do all the work around here…)_

 _THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! (You make two slightly different personalities very happy!)_


	3. On the House

_Past Me: Shouldn't be too hard to update once a week, right?_

 _Me: *dies of laughter* *cries self to sleep* *regrets life decisions*_

Why are these back alleyways always so _dirty_? I don't know if I'll even want my backpack. And that's if the damn thing made it through the portal.

Sheesh. When did my life become a sci-fi movie? That kind of stuff is great for film and just plain frightening in real life.

* _squeak_ *

If that's a rat, I'm officially done. I could find a nice stranger who'd lend me their phone and- Who am I kidding? This city is too much like NYC for a nice stranger to let a homeless looking woman 'borrow' their cellphone. Add in the fact that I haven't seen any payphones and I'm starting to think my bag is my only hope.

I'm so focused on avoiding anything with claws that I almost miss the light. My eyes instinctively widen as I witness the opening of the very same thing that got me in this situation. It's like the very fabric of the universe is tearing as _something_ forces its way through. Last time, the portal was sucking me in. This time, it seems like something is coming out. I dive behind a nearby garbage container to watch with fascination.

Ew, I really hope this is ketchup. I mean, it smells nothing like ketchup and it's dark red, but please. Let it be ketchup.

Squeezing my eyes shut and taking a quick breath, I try not to think of the implications. I huddle closer to the wall and try to focus on the unnatural event happening less than 3 feet away from me. For a few moments all I can see are the tendrils of light. After a moment, I hear a sound that I'm not really sure how describe and the light slowly fades.

I peek out from behind my only protection and there sits a backpack. _My_ backpack, specifically.

"What the heck just happened?" I whisper. Why did it appear now? Did the portal just drop it here or did I miss it earlier? Dumb question, there was nothing in this alley but rats a few moments ago. My backpack got sucked in to the portal before I did, shouldn't it have already come out?

I'm guessing portals don't obey the rules of space and time, considering it did just pluck me from the street and teleport me. I glance around before grabbing my bag and darting out into the street. I'd rather not know if that area is a hotspot for people like the guy I met last night. Idling at the corner of some restaurant, I shove a hand inside my pack. A grin lights my face as I pull out my salvation- my cell phone. A quick click of the home button reveals that my battery is just as high as it'd been before my impromptu vacation. Tapping the googal icon, I immediately start typing.

'WHERE AM I?'

It's just now that I notice something that could a bit of an issue.

 _ZERO BARS.._

Great. Just wonderful. I'll be home in no time, with the way things are going. Rubbing my forehead, I take a few calming breaths.

'Complementary Wifi' _IS AVAILABLE. CONNECT?_

Yes!

 _PASSWORD: __

Crap. Welp. Its official, the universe dislikes me and some higher power is probably laughing their ass off.

"You doing alright there?" I jump and spin. The speaker is a man with dark olive skin and black hair. He's tall with a strong jaw, wide nose, and full lips turned up in a grin. He's all lean muscle, sharp lines, and- he's starting to look worried.

I've been staring for at least a full minute. WHY, SELF, WHY? A light blush covers my cheeks as I start to answer him.

"I-I'm fine. You know what? No, I'm not fine. I've had a really confusing and sucky day. My last hope," I hold up my cell, "is useless. I don't have any service." A scowl settles on my face.

He whistles and his face turns sympathetic. Then he winks and his tone is light, "Bad days are worth only one thing." I raise an eyebrow.

"Good food." His smile is kind. "Come on in, it's on the house." He turns and walks back into the restaurant without checking to see if I'll follow. Listen to the possible serial killer for free food or stay out here and panic?

Eh, it's worth the risk. I haven't eaten anything since movie night and that was pure junk food. I doubt he'd try anything in the middle of a busy restaurant anyway. Shoving the useless hunk of metal that I once proudly called my phone into my bag, I step through the door.

And immediately fall in love with whatever is the source of that delicious scent.

My stomach chooses that moment to demonstrate its appreciation and I'm blushing again. A little boy looks up from his dinosaur drawing to investigate and I hurry to keep up with tall, dark, and yummy. Leading me to a booth in the back, he waves a hand to invite me to sit and smiles once again. Is he perpetually happy? How does one person smile so much?

"The name is Dante. What's yours?" For half a second I consider lying, but I doubt giving him my nick name could cause any real trouble.

"Jackie." He nods and makes his way to the kitchen. I take the seat he had offered and rest my head on the table. A minute or two later he slides into the seat opposite me with a plate of pasta. He places it and some cutlery before me and smiles.

"Jackie, you've stumbled upon the best Italian restaurant in Gotham City. I hope you appreciate the treasure that's was so freely bestowed upon you."

I can't help the snort, but the first bite has me moaning. This spaghetti is, by far, the best I've ever had.

"Wait, Gotham City?" My expression twists in confusion. The creep wasn't lying?

"Yep, welcome to the city of immigrants. Our fair city is rich with culture, gargoyles, food, gargoyles, and diversity. Did I mention the gargoyles? Those things are everywhere." I chuckle until I notice the look of curiosity on his face. It is kinda odd for a woman to not even know what city she's in. I tense up and keep my eyes on my plate.

How do I explain a portal without sounding insane?

A few moments pass and once he realizes he's not getting an answer, he opens his mouth to speak. Before he can utter a word, a passing redhead slaps a sheet of paper in front of him.

"D, we're low on meatballs. Do I need to explain how bad that is? Tsk, is this another one of your charity cases? Actually, I don't want to know. Just get those supplies!" The woman has one hand on the table and another on her hip. She's obviously a waiter, and an annoyed one at that. She gives him a dirty look before swishing towards to the kitchen. "And don't forget my twizzlers this time!"

With a roll of his eyes, Dante says, "You'd think **she** was the owner of this fine establishment. I gotta go, but _you_ are gonna stay right there. I'll be back as soon as I can." I start to protest his instructions but, much like the red headed woman, he's gone in a blink. I could always finish my food and disappear regardless. Except this guy was nice enough to give me food just because I was having a bad day. I can't decide if he's naïve or really sweet. Either way, I'm grateful and just a little in his debt. I can stick around for a bit. When he gets back, I'll ask him for his phone and see if I can still remember dad's number.

For now, I've got nothing but time.

 _A/N_

 _Oh. My. God._

 _My life has been a hectic mess since 2017 hit. Like Jacquie, I think some higher power is probably lmao-ing rn. EOI testing, social anxiety, and family drama (although honestly, I should be used to that shit by now), all have kinda sent me into this emotional hole. Depression, oh how I haven't missed you._

 _Btw, ended up naming the older lady Pearlie, because that's meh auntie's name. I could have just waited for you to find out through the story but I DO WHAT I WANT._

 _I updated Chapter 1, but that was just to clarify some things in the author's note. It's unimportant as far as the story goes._

 _P.S. This is probably going to be a crossover with one or more of the more recent DC TV series._ _(Take from that what you will. ;)_ _So definitely straying from canon at some point. I will update the summary once any of the characters appear in this fic._

 _P.P.S._ _Do y'all know some Swedish surnames? I need some, for reasons…_


End file.
